


Connections

by saiditallbefore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Flirting, Getting Together, Hogwarts Era, Kissing, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Two oft-overlooked girls bond over makeup and Quidditch in the shadow of a war.Or, five times Ginny & Lavender kissed (and the time they finally figured things out.)





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> For reeby10, who said, _We really didn’t see much of these two interacting in canon, which I think is a shame. Surely they saw a lot of each other since they were in the same house? I feel like they’re both very undervalued characters, and especially undervalued by the other characters around them. They could definitely bond over that!_
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**The Yule Ball**

* * *

 Ginny smoothed down her dress robes and grinned at herself in the mirror. She didn’t actually own any of her own makeup— her mum said she was too young— but one of her roommates, Deirdre Sloan, had loaned her some lipstick and mascara, and she felt properly grown-up.

Neville was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her, looking less nervous than she’d anticipated. Maybe it helped that they were only going as friends. Either way, Ginny was glad she’d found someone older to escort her; she would have hated to miss the Yule Ball just because she was too young.

Neville’s dress robes were dark blue and a little old-fashioned (though thankfully not as bad as Ron’s). Luckily, they didn’t clash too horribly with Ginny’s own pink dress robes. They walked side-by-side to the Great Hall, where they joined Seamus, Lavender, Ron, Padma, and a handful of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. And after the feast, the Weird Sisters played, and they danced, and Neville only stepped on her feet a little. For a while after that, everything was a blur: she danced with Seamus, and a boy from Beauxbatons, and one from Durmstrang, and a couple of Hufflepuffs.

Ginny was just taking a moment to get some punch when Lavender grabbed her by the hands and started whirling her around to a song with a particularly good beat. And Lavender, who never set foot outside her dorm without looking perfect, looked even prettier than usual: her long curls were piled on top of her head in some sort of complicated up-do, and her sparkly purple dress looked like it had come straight from the pages of _Witch Weekly_.

“This is so much fun!” Lavender yelled over the music.

Ginny happy that she was there and not home or upstairs in her dorm, just laughed.

The song finally ended, and Ginny and Lavender looked at each other and inexplicably burst into giggles.

“It’s hot in here,” Lavender said, fanning herself with her hand. “Come outside with me?”

“Don’t you want to look for your date?” Ginny asked.

Lavender shrugged. “I’ll find him later.”

The air outside was cool on Ginny’s bare arms, but it felt good after being in the crush of people inside. The sounds of the music indoors trickled out into the garden, and the two girls walked along the path lined with roses and fairy lights until they came to a bench.

Ginny had just started searching for something to say— really, she didn’t know Lavender very well at all— when Lavender spoke.

“You look really pretty tonight,” she said. “You should wear makeup more often.” She suddenly seemed to realize what she had said, and added, “Not that you don’t look nice normally, just—”

Ginny laughed and waved her protests off. “Mum says I’m too young for makeup. Besides, it’s too much work for everyday.”

“Oh,” Lavender said, sounding disappointed. “I’ll help you, if you want to learn.” She reached forward, and casually tucked a lock of Ginny’s hair behind her ear.

“We’ll see,” Ginny said. “Quidditch and makeup don’t really mix well.” Between the variations in weather, the wind, and the bludgers, it was true: most female Quidditch players went without makeup when playing, at least.

“I didn’t know you played!” Lavender said.

Ginny shrugged. “Only for fun, until Angelina and Alicia leave school. Then I can go out for Chaser.” She paused for a moment, then added, “What’s your team?”

They talked for almost an hour, about Quidditch and their housemates and classes, until they were both shivering from the cold.

The two girls walked side-by-side back toward the Great Hall. Before they re-entered, Lavender paused.

“I’ve had a lot of fun,” she said.

“Me too.” Ginny grinned at her, and on impulse, leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek. Suddenly embarrassed, she dashed away and back into the ball, her cheeks burning.

* * *

  **The Defense Association**

* * *

 After that, Ginny and Lavender weren’t friends, exactly. Lavender was still a year older, and their interests didn’t really intersect; Ginny was usually talking Quidditch or classwork with her yearmates, and Lavender was more interested in talking about boys or fashion with Parvati.

And then You-Know-Who came back, and no one really cared about things like Quidditch or gossip. At least, no one who mattered. And despite how silly and air-headed everyone thought she was, Lavender Brown was one of the first people to sign up for the D.A. If You-Know-Who was back— and she believed Harry Potter about that— then she wasn’t going to be helpless.

They partnered up during the last meeting before Christmas, when Harry had them reviewing impediment jinxes and stunning spells.

“Go easy on me,” Lavender said. “You’re better at Defense than I am.” It was true: Ginny was a force to be reckoned with, even if she was a year younger. And Defense had never been Lavender’s best subject.

“Oh come on, Lav. Are you a Gryffindor or not?” Ginny taunted her, a smile playing around her lips.

Lavender made a face, but readied herself. “Alright,” she said dubiously.

“ _Impedimenta_!” Ginny called. The spell hit Lavender straight in the chest and sent her backwards, but she maintained her footing.

Lavender brushed her hair out of her face. “ _Impedimenta_!”

Ginny dove out of the way, her long braid whipping around her shoulders. From her spot on the floor, she aimed at Lavender. “ _Impedimenta_!”

Lavender, surprised by the jinx, collapsed to the floor. “I didn’t think we were actually duelling!” Lavender protested, smiling despite herself.

“Hardly a duel,” Ginny said, but her smile softened the words. Most of the other Gryffindors thought Lavender was silly and giggly and too concerned with looks, but Ginny never seemed to look down on her. It was nice.

Ginny stood, and offered a hand to help Lavender up. Her pale, callused hands were a contrast to Lavender’s own, which were carefully tanned and manicured.

They went back and forth like that for a while with the impediment jinx, and then when Harry got out cushions for them to fall on, they practiced stunning spells on each other. By the time the meeting was over, Lavender was aching from falling to the floor over and over again.

Lavender and Ginny stood next to each other, neither saying anything, but neither quite ready to leave just yet.

“I had fun tonight,” Lavender said. “You’re a good partner.”

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted by one of the boys, who called out, “Ginny’s under the mistletoe!”

There were giggles and whistles around the room, and Ginny was slowly turning red. A wicked thought occurred to Lavender, and before she could back out, she stepped forward and planted a kiss on Ginny’s lips.

Lavender had kissed boys before— there was a benefit to being known as one of the prettiest girls in her year— but Ginny was shorter than her, and despite all her tomboyish edges, seemed softer than the boys Lavender had known. They were pressed together like that for a moment that seemed to go on forever.

Lavender stepped away after a moment, to great applause from the rest of the D.A. She ignored them, and smirked at Ginny.

“Guess I am a Gryffindor,” Lavender said, winking to Ginny as she walked out of the Room, her head buzzing with excitement.

* * *

  **Quidditch Victory**

* * *

 Ginny felt like she was walking on air. It had been a terrible year, and she wouldn’t even be the Gryffindor Seeker if it weren’t for Umbridge, but she couldn’t really feel bad about it. She’d helped Gryffindor win the House Cup!

By the time she’d showered and made her way to the common room, a party was already in full swing. A loud cheer went up for her from all round the room when she entered, and she beamed.

Everyone had to slap her on the back, or hug her, or shake her hand. Finally, Ginny escaped from the throng of people and grabbed a Butterbeer.

Lavender was already perched in the windowseat, her own Butterbeer next to her.

“Mind if I sit?” Ginny asked.

“Go ahead,” Lavender said, scooting over to make room. Then, “You were great today, you know.”

Despite having heard it from the rest of Gryffindor already, the words still warmed Ginny inside. She blushed and ducked her head, suddenly shy. She picked at the label on her Butterbeer bottle as Lavender continued.

“I know you said you wanted to go out as Chaser, but you’re a fantastic Seeker. You could probably go professional. I got tickets to the Falcons v. the Catapults a few years ago and you’re just as good as any of them.”

Ginny wrinkled her nose. “I hope you’re not comparing me to the Falcons.” The Falmouth Falcons were known for their vicious and aggressive style of play— and while Ginny wasn’t above a dirty trick every once in awhile, she played to win, not to break heads.

“I think I’d rather compare you to a Slytherin.” Lavender laughed.

Ginny fake-shuddered, laughing along with Lavender.

“I’d actually like to play for the Harpies. Chaser, not Seeker.” Ginny had never said it out loud before, and the words came out softer than she intended. Surrounded by her housemates throwing a party for her team, and running high on the Cup victory, she could forget about You-Know-Who for once. In that moment, she really believed she could become a professional Quidditch player.

“I’m sure you can do it,” Lavender said. “If you play Chaser anything like you play Seeker, you’ll be brilliant.”

They smiled at each other, and sat quietly for a few minutes, watching the rest of the Gryffindors party. The window seat was small, and they had to sit with their hips and legs nestled against each other, but Ginny didn’t mind. It felt cozy, sitting there with Lavender.

“What about you?” Ginny asked suddenly. “What do you want to do after Hogwarts?”

Lavender groaned and threw her head back, thudding it against the windowpane with a painful-sounding noise. “I don’t know! I thought maybe something with improving magical makeup, but McGonagall says I’d need to get my Potions NEWTs for that. So I suppose maybe wizarding fashion— it’s so hard to find robes that aren’t stuck in the 18th century, honestly. McGonagall said I’d need my Charms NEWT, but I think I can manage that one.”

“I don’t know much about any of that,” Ginny confessed. “Other than what runs in _Witch Weekly_.”

“It’s all about making the things that get into _Witch Weekly_ and the other magazines,” Lavender explained. “Last year, someone created a brand new eyeshadow with color-changing glitter. Like a color-changing charm, but it lasts longer.”

“Brilliant,” Ginny said.

“I really want it, but I can’t afford it, and my mum won’t buy it because she says I don’t have anywhere to wear something that expensive.” Lavender rolled her eyes. “Anyway, I want to make things like that. Things that make people feel good about themselves.”

“You’re good at that even without making things,” Ginny said, and immediately felt silly and awkward. But Lavender’s cheeks pinked at the compliment, so she supposed she had said the right thing.

“Really?” Lavender looked right at Ginny, and she suddenly realized how close they were. And it reminded her of earlier in the year, under the mistletoe. But this time, no one was watching.

So she leaned closer and brushed her lips against Lavender’s, lightly at first, then a bit harder. Lavender’s lips were slick and smooth from whatever she used on them. They pulled apart quickly, before anyone noticed them, but Ginny didn’t move out of the window seat.

* * *

  **Breakups**

* * *

 You-Know-Who’s attacks only got worse, and the attack within Hogwarts at the end of Ginny’s fifth year was the worst yet.

Dumbledore was dead. In all her worst fears, she’d never imagined that Dumbledore could die. And Snape had killed him.

So when Harry broke up with her, saying it was for her own protection, Ginny couldn’t find it in herself to be angry, or sad, or anything at all. She cared about Harry, of course. But there were more important things in life.

Ginny was taking a walk around the grounds, trying to settle her thoughts before it was time to leave Hogwarts for the summer. Her mind kept going round in circles, about Dumbledore, and Death Eaters in Hogwarts, and Bill in the Hospital Wing, and breaking up with Harry.

She found Lavender sitting alone on a rock next to the lake, braiding and unbraiding her hair. Ginny paused for a moment, not sure whether to interrupt her or if Lavender wanted to be alone. Besides, she was never sure what to do about Lavender or whatever this thing was that kept happening between them— neither of them had ever put a name to it or talked about it. And they both had dated most of the boys their age or older in Gryffindor— or snogged them, at least. What was there to say?

Lavender paused her braiding though, and looked up. “I don’t know what to do,” she said. “What any of us are going to do.”

Ginny sank down next to her, and caught one of Lavender’s hands in her own. “We’re Gryffindors, Lav. We’re going to fight.”

Lavender pulled away. “Easy for you to say. You’ve already fought Death Eaters twice now. I haven’t done anything!”

“But you would’ve been there, if you’d known what was happening,” Ginny said. “I saw you in the D.A. last year. I know you can fight as well as any of us.”

Lavender made a scoffing noise. “Parvati’s good at fighting. Hermione’s excellent at fighting. I’ve hardly so much as hexed a Slytherin. I have no idea what I would do in a real fight.”

“Hey.” Ginny grabbed Lavender’s shoulder and tugged her around so they were facing each other. “I believe in you. You’re a Gryffindor for a reason, you know.”

Lavender closed her eyes and leaned forward, resting her forehead against Ginny’s. “How can you be so sure?” she murmured.

Impulsively, Ginny hugged her tightly. “I just know,” she said. She released Lavender and carefully used her thumb to wipe the tears that had begun to fall from Lavender’s eyes.

And then, Lavender leaned forward and kissed Ginny. Not a kiss on the cheek or an impulsive kiss under the mistletoe; no one was watching them this time. It began slowly, with their lips pressed together gently, like before. Then one of them— Ginny wasn’t sure which— moaned, and the kiss turned into something different, deeper. Lavender’s hands were in her hair and Lavender’s tongue was in her mouth and Lavender’s body was pressed up against hers.

And for awhile, there was no time to think about the war or You-Know-Who or what they were going to do next. For a while, it was just Ginny and Lavender.

* * *

  **Dumbledore’s Army**

* * *

 Lavender came back to Hogwarts the next year, despite her mum’s worries. Her mum wasn’t the only one worried; Gryffindor was half-empty. The only Muggleborns who had returned were the Creeveys, who insisted that nothing, not even You-Know-Who himself, would keep them away from Hogwarts. There were others, too— half-bloods and purebloods who had gone into hiding or who had had something terrible happen to them over the summer. There were students missing from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, of course, but Gryffindor had had more Muggleborn students, so the difference was more obvious.

Worse than all of that, though, was how Hogwarts had changed. With Snape as headmaster, the Carrows as professors, and a large number of the Slytherins sympathetic to the Death Eaters, nowhere felt safe. Ginny, Neville, and Luna had restarted the D.A. right away and taken charge, but there was only so much they could do when punishments now included the Cruciatus Curse.

Getting dressed in the morning felt less like getting ready for a school day and more like getting prepared for battle. Not because Lavender thought that perfect hair and makeup would protect her from dark magic, but because it was her mask.

Lavender was in the common room, attempting to do just enough homework to avoid detention— she certainly wasn’t learning anything.

The portrait opened, and Ginny climbed in, followed by Dennis Creevey, who looked rather the worse for wear after his detention. Dennis slogged over to his brother, who looked entirely too grim. Ginny collapsed into an armchair near the windows. Lavender frowned at her Dark Arts homework, slammed the book closed, and made her way to Ginny.

Perching on the arm of the chair, Lavender leaned close to her. “Alright?”

Ginny laughed humorlessly. “As much as can be, I guess.” She leaned her neck one direction, then the other, apparently stretching her neck out.

“I wish—” Lavender began, but stopped. She wished— what? That You-Know-Who didn’t exist? That Death Eaters hadn’t taken over Hogwarts? Everyone wished that. There was no point in saying that. She sighed. Then she noticed that Ginny was still moving her shoulders around, stretching them around.

“What happened to your shoulders?” Lavender asked.

Ginny grimaced. “Got into it with Parkinson earlier. She threw me into a wall, and then I couldn’t do anything because Snape showed up.”

“Ugh.” An idea occurred to Lavender, and she glanced around the common room. Parvati was sitting by the fire, talking with Seamus and Neville.

“C’mon.” Lavender grabbed Ginny by the wrist and dragged her up the stairs to the seventh-year girls’ dorm.

“What are we doing?” Ginny asked.

Lavender pointed at her bed. “Sit down over there.”

Ginny obligingly sat cross-legged on Lavender’s bed. Lavender sat behind her.

“Tell me if this hurts,” Lavender said, then she began gently massaging Ginny’s shoulders. She started at the tops of Ginny’s shoulders, rubbing gently with her fingers, and moved down between her shoulder blades, using the heel of her hand to get the worst knots out. Ginny made soft little moans whenever Lavender worked a knot out, and she was reminded of the previous spring, by the lake.

At some point, Lavender had finally worked all the knots in Ginny’s back and shoulders out, but Lavender was loath to let Ginny go. So instead, she tugged on Ginny’s shoulders, turning her around. Ginny seemed to have the same idea, because they moved together at the same time, their lips crashing together frantically.

One of Ginny’s hands was tangled in her curls, and the other was bunched up in her shirt. Their legs were tangled together and it seemed as if there was no separation between the two of them.

* * *

  **After the Battle**

* * *

 A few months after the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort’s defeat. The Ministry, under the new leadership of Minister Shacklebolt, had decided to honor those who had fought, including the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore’s Army.

It was a long, boring ceremony, filled with droning speeches from people who hadn’t really done anything to stop Voldemort. But Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all received Orders of Merlin, First Class, and every member of Dumbledore’s Army received an Order of Merlin, Third Class. George accepted Fred’s award for him. Ginny didn’t cry; a Ministry award wasn’t worth crying over.

Ginny watched with interest as Lavender took the stage to accept her Order of Merlin. She hadn’t seen the other girl since the midst of the battle. For a while, they hadn’t been sure Lavender was going to make it. Compared to death, most scars were nothing. Everyone had scars now: nightmares and curse scars and missing ears and missing family members. But werewolves were still subjected to stigma, and besides, Ginny had wondered how Lavender, who had always been so proud of her looks, had taken it.

She didn’t have to wonder anymore. Lavender, now done accepting her award, stood proudly among the other members of Dumbledore’s Army, her hair twisted up off her neck and her makeup done perfectly. Her bright yellow dress robes were just a touch scandalous for an event like this, dipping almost too low in the front— and they showed off the thick, ropy scars that raked from behind her ear, across her neck, and down her chest.

She looked stunning.

Finally, the interminable ceremony came to an end, and Ginny left her spot by her siblings and elbowed her way through the crowd to Lavender’s side.

Lavender smiled at her, and Ginny smiled back, a little awkwardly, suddenly unsure of what to say.

“I’m glad you’re alright,” Ginny blurted out. “I had wondered, but with everything…” she trailed off, not ready to talk about it yet.

“I heard,” Lavender said, almost too softly to be heard.

“Lavender, I—” Ginny broke off, frustrated with herself for not being able to come up with the right words. Instead, she reached forward and cupped Lavender’s face with her hands, and kissed her gently. A warm feeling began to build inside of her.

Ginny moved away, but only a little. “I was so worried, when everyone said you were going to die. I don’t know what’s going to happen next, but—”

“But maybe we can figure it out?” Lavender suggested, taking Ginny’s hand in hers. “And now that You-Know-Who is gone for good, maybe you can be an all-star Chaser and I can come cheer you on at all your games.”

Ginny grinned. “Only if I get to cheer you on at whatever it is that wizarding fashion designers do.”

Lavender threw her head back and laughed. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr!](http://saiditallbefore.tumblr.com/post/166985804978/connections-saiditallbefore-harry-potter-j)


End file.
